Realisations
by sdbubbles
Summary: "That her best friend was madly in love with her?" Just my thoughts on what Greg said at the end of Tuesday's episode meant to Sahira and what it could possibly have led to.


**A/N: I give you the product of boredom, and going over the last week with a fine tooth comb and remembering Tuesday night when Greg said something to Sahira at the end of Holby. Just a little thing came of that.**

**Sarah x**

* * *

><p>"Do you think she knew?" Greg asked Sahira as he leaned against the desk. Sahira looked up at him questioningly.<p>

"Knew what?" she returned, not quite sure of what it was he was getting at.

"That her best friend was madly in love with her," he clarified for her. This made Sahira pause for just a moment. Who had always been right next to her, let her become his friend? Who did she trust and respect above all else? Who had let her start the Cardiac Trauma Unit against his better judgement, just so she wouldn't leave? Who had reluctantly told her that he could not let her go? And who, who had spent an entire afternoon fixing a toy ambulance for her, even though it was her own fault it was broken in the first place?

"Well, a woman always knows," she replied before leaving. She was meant to head to her car, but when she passed that office, she stopped dead. She felt like she was drawn to him now that she understood the reasons for his actions. To tell the truth, he had always been the one who looked out for her, who guided her through hard times and gave her advice when she was lost. And, when it was called for, he manipulated her until she did what was required of her. How could she turn her back on him when he knew how he felt?

She knocked and entered, standing over him. His eyes said it all: they were softer when they fell on her than they were with any other person in the hospital. "Greg just made me realise something," she told him, though was not completely sure of what it was. That Hanssen loved her, definitely, but what about how she felt about him? Her marriage was dead; there was nothing left to fight for anymore. But, when she looked at the man before her, she saw someone who loved her and would do almost anything for her.

"And what would that be, Miss Shah?" he asked her, that wall of his building up around him again. She prayed that it would come down far enough for her to get through to him.

"That you love me. That you always have," she added with a small, regretful smile as she realised just how different her life would be if she had seen it sooner. She leaned against the desk, right beside him, and looked down onto his face. The look he wore confirmed what she had just grasped about him. She placed a hand on his face and was amazed when he did not recoil from her. She now believed that she loved him. The way his eyes held hers made her sure of it; her own husband could not keep her attention like that, not that he even tried anymore anyway.

She slowly put her head down to his face and kissed him softly until he responded. It didn't take long, either. Within a few seconds, his hands were on either side of her face and his lips were crushing against hers. She could feel his pulse when her hand rested against his neck. It was faster than normal, but then so was hers. She couldn't breathe anymore, and there was a part of her that didn't care. But the rational part of her mind told her sternly that she needed to pull back for air.

When she did pull away, she rested her forehead against his, looking deep into his eyes. They were like a deep liquid, alive with feeling that was usually hidden by a mask of remoteness, arrogance and sarcasm. "And that I love you," she added to her last statement. This was so much more alive than what she fought hopelessly for with her husband. There was an almost visible glow around them. She found his sudden emotion both unnerving and incredibly fascinating. He was always going to make her feel like that, though, and that was why she loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was alright!<strong>

**Please reveiw!**

**Sarah x**


End file.
